


I Understand (Peter Parker x Asexual! Reader)

by Crazy_fandom_gal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, and you start avoiding Peter, bad home life, you get nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_fandom_gal/pseuds/Crazy_fandom_gal
Summary: (NOTE: this is from my Tumblr){Heyo thanks for linking me to your blog! Would you be up for writing a Peter Parker x ace reader who is kinda nervous around men bc of her familial life? No problem if not and if so take as long as you need (believe me, I know the pain of writers block)}I'm so sorry again for the long wait, hope this isn't too bad @asweetandsassykiwi I tried. Also reader is a female for this one, but I don't specify skin color, hair, or anything like that. I also don't specify what happens in the readers home life.Warnings: kinda angsty, bad home life, sort of abuse but not specified, don't read if you feel triggered from any of this, ends in fluff tho





	I Understand (Peter Parker x Asexual! Reader)

 

 

 

     You walked briskly to school, trying to wrap the jacket closer around your body in an attempt to stay warm as well as hide yourself away from the world. You felt completely drained, and you honestly didn't want to even show your face to anyone, but you forced yourself to continue walking. Once the brick building of your school came into view, you immediately lowered your head and entered the school as quickly as possible.

     You easily maneuvered around the other students, making your way to your first hour, chemistry. When you entered the class, you immediately sat in your usual spot at the back of the room. You watched as other kids filed in, including Peter Parker, the boy that for whatever reason wanted to be your friend. After over a year of the boy trying to befriend you, you decided to try being friends with the poor guy, even if it was just to humor him.

     Now, the two of you are boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though you often have to leave early when hanging out, or can't go places for reasons you won't disclose. The two of you are pretty close.

     He sat down next to you, a small smile on his face. "Hey, (y/n), how's it going?" He greeted.

     "It's going fine," you stated, but you could tell by the look on his face he didn't believe you.

     "(y/n), you haven't hung out with me for weeks, and you keep giving me lame excuses," he paused, looking away as he continued, "If you wanted to stop hanging out with me, you could've just said."

     You froze. That wasn't what you expected. "Peter, I-" you tried to find the right words, "I still want to hang out with you. I want to be with you. It's just- I- some stuff has been going on back home, and I can't really go anywhere right now."

     Peter stared at you intently. "(y/n), what do you mean-"

     "Peter Parker, please pay attention or I will be forced to move you," the teacher suddenly stated, his big clunky glasses pushed to the tip of his nose. Peter turned to the teacher, but not without giving you a look that said the conversation wasn't over. You gulped.

~~~

     You tried to hurry out of school as soon as the final bell rang. You couldn't have that conversation with Peter. You needed to leave. With as much speed as you could use without looking out of place, you made you way towards the gates of the school. You were almost there. Just a few more steps.

     "(y/n)!"

     You didn't stop, hoping you could pass it off as you didn't hear him.

     You felt a hand grab your upper arm, and you flinched.

     "(y/n)."

     The air left your body. You'd been caught. You slowly turned around, avoiding Peter's eyes. He tried to catch your eyes, but you weren't having it. He sighed, and let go of your arm.

     "Please tell me what's going on. And don't make excuses. I'm tired of them," he said in a tired voice, making you quickly glance at him. You opened your mouth, then closed it. How were you supposed to tell him every time a man raised his voice you couldn't stop from flinching? How were supposed to tell him no matter how much you try, you are always nervous around men, including him? You couldn't do that to him.

     He sighed. He looked away. "Alright. I guess- does this mean- do you not want to be with me anymore?"

     You stopped what you were doing, and stared directly at him. "Is that what you want?" You asked, feeling a small part of yourself breaking inside.

     He didn't reply for a moment. You feared he was going to say yes, when he shook his head, "No. It's not what I want. But if I can't get a straight answer from you, I- I don't know if I can."

     You felt tears prick your eyes. You couldn't let Peter go. He's the only one you can trust anymore. You grabbed his hand without realizing it. "I'll explain. But I can't talk here. Can we, maybe, go to your place or something?"

     He stared at you a moment longer, then nodded. You hesitantly took his hand, and led him to your favorite local cafe. It was a small place with a sort of homey, bookstore feel. There were bookshelves in the corner with books for sale as well as for reading, and tables, booths, and even a small sitting area was set up inside the small cafe. It was where you and Peter had your first official date. You feared that this would be the last time you would get to be with Peter. You felt as if as soon as you confessed everything to him, he would turn tail and run and never look back.

     You sat inside a booth, Peter sitting across from you. He stared at you with worry and confusion in his eyes, unknowing of what you would tell him. You gave him what you hoped was a comforting smile, and began to speak.

     "Peter, I love you. That hasn't changed, and it never will. It's just- well-" you took a deep breath "I've been wanting to tell you this, I just have been afraid to do it. But, I can't keep secrets from you, since you haven't kept any from me. Just, please don't say anything until I'm finished. Okay?" He nodded, and you took another deep breath to calm your nerves.

     As soon as you started talking, you couldn't seem to stop. You told him everything. All about how you felt, the fear, the anxiety, the helplessness. Everything. You almost cried a couple times, but a gentle squeeze from his hand helped ground you. You confessed to him about your home life, and how it has influenced your feelings. You noticed he looked upset for a moment, but he quickly covered it up.

     When you finally finished, you stared at him in apprehension. You didn't know what he would do or say. Would he just leave you there all alone? Would he tell you that your feelings are invalid, that you're just being overly sensitive, or worse, just making it up? The more you thought about it, the more you felt nauseous.

     After another moment of Peter seeming to look for words, he manages to speak, "I wish you would have told me sooner, but now I understand why you've been acting the way you have, and why you haven't told me. I hope you know that I'm not going to leave you, and that I understand why you feel this way. I love you, (y/n) and that hasn't changed."

     The amount of relief you get was overwhelming. You smiled at him, feeling better about everything. "You really understand? You don't think I'm lying or being overly sensitive or something?" You asked.

     He vigorously shook his head. "Of course not! I totally believe you, and I completely understand. All I ask is that you let me know in the future if you feel uncomfortable and what I can do to help you. I don't want you to feel alone, and I don't want to ever make you feel uncomfortable in any way." He took your hand and kissed the palm of it. "I love you, (y/n)."

     "I love you, too, Peter."

 

 


End file.
